


Escape

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Robin and Spinelli find love in each other.





	Escape

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Escape  
Characters: Spinelli and Robin  
Pairing: RoSpin  
Rating/Warning: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Robin and Spinelli find love in each other.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy my friend and beta and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 614 words without title and ending.

*Escape*

He’s super intelligent and she loves that about him. She thinks that maybe one day he will rise above being Jason’s computer hacker and be able to find a job that suits his style and intelligence perfectly.

Robin tries to talk to him, letting him know that she loves him and believes in him. It doesn’t work at first, though. He only sees what he wants to see and Robin knows that she can’t help Spinelli until he’s ready to see what’s right in front of him.

That doesn’t stop her from trying. She wants Spinelli in her life, no matter what it costs. Robin wishes that he felt the same. But since Jason is Spinelli’s best friend, she doesn’t see their situation changing any time in the near future.

Even though she knows that he loves his job, Robin wants to tell Spinelli that it’s wrong and that he’s putting himself in danger when he shouldn’t be. That there will be a time when Jason won’t be around to save him and then what will happen?

She hopes that by telling him her feelings, it will influence him to let go of the lifestyle he and Jason are currently living. Robin wants him to be able to live a long and wonderful life and if he keeps living in the middle of mob violence with Jason, the chances of him doing that are slim to none.

Robin sighs softly as she wakes up. She opens her eyes and sits up in the bed that she and Spinelli share. They have only been married for two months, but they have been friends for longer than that and she hopes that Spinelli will be able to trust her instincts by now.

Robin gets out of bed a few moments later and heads for the shower. She knows that the day ahead is going to be long and she wants to try and get a head start on it. Ever since she and Spinelli got married, her life has been turned upside down.

As Robin grabs some clothes on her way to the bathroom, she hears Spinelli waking up and as she closes the bathroom door, wonders if today will be different from any other day so far.

As the water runs, she takes her shower and imagines what their life would be like, if Spinelli didn’t work for Jason. She’s asked him time and time again why he won’t leave and escape from the madness that is the mob.

The words he tells her play over and over in her mind and she has to decide if she’s strong enough to stay with the man she loves through anything, or if she’s strong enough to leave him.

_“I love you Robin, but this is my life. I work for Jason and I like doing it. I like helping him. While you might think differently, I don’t feel like there’s anything I need to escape from. If you don’t like the way things are, then I’ll understand if you want a divorce. I won’t fight it or anything. I just want to see you happy.”_

The fact that he is asking her to choose, makes Robin want to weep. She loves Spinelli more than anything in the world and wants to start a family with him, but does she really have the right to get what she wants?

Robin knows that if she stays with Spinelli, she will no longer be able to say bad things about the mob. However if she leaves to escape from the violence, she will no longer have Spinelli in her life and she couldn’t stand not having him around.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy my friend and beta and to the readers.


End file.
